


Broken

by orphan_account



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Other, in which darius's wife was murdered in the rebellion, still pretty good tho, wow these are OLD man i just realized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rebellion comes at a cost.





	

Darius Crowley was broken.

The infallible leader of the rebellion was broken. Shattered. Destroyed. Destructed. He could list every word in that category, right to left and left to right. That’s all he felt. That’s all he _was._

His wife was dead, and he was too late to stop it. 

After her death he often thought of taking his own life. But he didn’t. For the rebellion. For his daughter. Death wouldn’t take her father, no. He wouldn’t let it.

His life was ruined, and he was too late to stop it.

Charming sarcasm turned to grim bitterness. That fateful day, everything sweet in his life went sour within a matter of minutes. His outlook completely changed-- any and all feelings he harbored for the Greymanes were squashed and banished from ever returning to his heart.

His world had collapsed, and he was too late to stop it.

The only reason he kept himself alive was really for his daughter. After the initial thoughts passed, cleansing numbness crept through his system, providing a way to safely disregard every emotion he still harbored. Really, he only detached himself when it became really bad. If he hadn’t done that, he would’ve snuffed his light already.

His heart turned cold, and he was too late to stop it.

 _Nothing lasts forever,_ he tells himself, _everyone dies someday._ That day seemed to be hers. _The Light must’ve willed it._

He didn’t believe a second of what he told himself.

_The good die young, the good die young, the good die young…_

_...I need to protect my daughter now. She’s next, isn’t she?_

_The good die young, the good die young…_

_...She can’t die. Please, Light, whatever’s up there-- don’t take her. I can’t handle this much loss in one lifetime. First, the love of my life, then…_

_The good die young._  
  
Darius Crowley was broken, and he was too late to stop it.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop me a review, if you have the time! I love my stinky wolf rebel man <3


End file.
